The quiet lion
by AnimeBook's
Summary: The past three years have been hel for Scorpius Malfoy and his family, will the traumatic events in Scorpius's past keep him down? Or will knew friends help young shy Scorpius overcome his past and help him be a happy child again? Warnings mentions of kidnapping and rape.
1. chap 1 platform nine and three quarters

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter, Draco Malfoy or any of their family's this is my first shot at next generation fan fiction so I hope that you like it.

* * *

A/N I'm going to be taking a break from my other story Emerald eyes, I have not abandon it I'm just having a bit of riders block and this story has been nawing at my mind since I began Emerald eyes. I'm going to take a chance at writing a next generation story. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

It had been 19 years since Harry potter had defeated the dark lord Voldemort, now 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts Harry has married Ginny and they have three kids, James Sirius their eldest was returning for his second year at Hogwarts, their second oldest boy Albus Severus was going off for his first year of school, and their daughter Lily Luna was sad to see both her brothers leaving for school, lily still had two years before she could join her older brothers. Also joining Albus was his cousin Rose Weasley his uncle ron's and aunt Hermione's oldest child.

* * *

Chapter one platform nine and three-quarters

The station was packed with people, in the crowd you could see a group of redheads and ravens making their way through the train station, the group stopped in front of a column between platforms nine in ten, the oldest boy ran smack dab into the column, if any of the Muggle's had been watching they would have seen the boy disappear into a wall, the mom took the hand of her nine-year old daughter and ran after her eldest, so the two left standing at the barrier are two the platform was a man with messy Raven black hair and piercing Emerald green eyes covered with a thin silver frame glasses and a many replica of the older man these two people were Harry potter and his youngest son Albus who had inherited his dad's messy Raven black hair and his grandma Lily's Emerald green eyes like his father. Harry took his son's hand and with a running start they entered the platform for the Hogwarts express.

Meanwhile down the platform a family were making their way out of the flu network the father was talle with a strong muscular build from playing quidditch his wife was a very tiny woman with beautiful Curls cascading down her back and a little blond boy who shared his father's features, silvery blond hair and his silver eyes. When Scorpius Malfoy saw the Hogwarts express he squeezed his mother's hand and let out a tiny squeal, his father looked towards him with a small twitch of his lips which for him was a smile, Scorpius's mother been down and gave him a hug Draco glanced up from his family to see the potter and weasley men looking in his direction he gave them a curt nod and bent down to talk to his son.

Well Scorp today's the day you... It took Draco a moment to form his sentence,f...finally get to go off to Hogwarts. Scorpius shyly smiled up that his father. The past three years had been hard on the Malfoy family, in truth Draco and Astoria didn't want to send their son off to school they wanted to keep him safe at home. And Scorpius all be proud of you no matter what house your sorted into, Just as Draco reached up to ruffle his sons messy hair the train conductor called all aboard, and with a last kiss from his mother and a packed from his father Scorpius Malfoy climbed onto the Hogwarts express.

* * *

A/N; there you go the prologue and first chapter by no its short but I wanted to show that Draco has changed somewhat from his adolescent years. And that he took the different approach to raising his son van how his father raised him.

Next chapter the train


	2. Chapter 2 the train and boats

Disclaimer I don't own Herry potter or his kids, I don't own Draco or his son either I'm just hoping to give the kids some life of their own.

0000

Authors note; in this chapter I took a chance of writing Hagrid, I hope I do good. I had fun writing this, I didn't it really know what all I wanted to do on the train. I hope you'll enjoy

Chapter Two. The Train and Boats

Scorpius walked down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. He looked for a few minutes before sighing and leaning up against one of the trains windows. He was getting ready to make his way back up to the front of the train when a compartment door opened and a boys' voice called out.

"Are you looking for a place to sit?" The boy asked. Scorpius nodded his head and the other boy ushered him into his compartment. As Scorpius entered the compartment, he noticed another occupant. He nodded to her and sat down on the other seat next to the window. As Scorpius sat down, the girl introduced herself and her companion.

"Hello I'm Rose Weasley. This is my cousin Albus Potter." Albus waved to him.

Scorpius thought, 'so these are two of the Potter and Weasley Clans that my father told me about.

In a small mumbled voice Scorpius introduce himself, "'Low 'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose and Albus leaned their heads sideways to try to hear the blond a bit better. After a few moments Rose asked, "Did you say Malfoy?"

Scorpius nodded his head and muttered again "Scorpius."

Rose glanced at Albus and they had a quick conversation and then she asked another question, "Is Draco Malfoy your dad?"

Scorpius nodded again and muttered "Yes." After that, he turned his head and looked out the window.

{Rose and Albus' POV}

After Scorpius turned away from Albus and Rose, they pulled out matching journals that their Uncle George had created. They made it easy to have conversations that weren't supposed to be overheard.

'So Al what do you think?'

'I don't know. Dad always said that Mr. Malfoy wasn't very nice when they were kids.'

'He doesn't seem like I thought he would. My dad said that Mr. Malfoy always bullied Uncle Harry and Mom and himself.'

'Al how much do you know about the Malfoy family?' While she waited for a reply back from her cousin, she took the time to observe Scorpius. She noticed that, even though it was a bit warm for early September, he was wearing a turtleneck with long sleeves. She glanced back down at her journal when it vibrated, signaling that her cousin had replied.

'Only that his grandfather was on Voldemort's side and that his father was forced to join. Otherwise not much, and I only know that much from listening in on my parents conversations.'

Before Rose could reply, the snack cart stopped in front of their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The elderly woman asked. Rose and Albus got a Cauldron Cake each and a few Licorice Wands to share along with a bottle of pumpkin juice each. They watched as Scorpius bought a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, a Chocolate Frog and a bottle of pumpkin juice.

As Albus and Rose ate their Cauldron Cakes, an alarm went off. The cousins looked around for the source of the noise. They watched as Scorpius opened his bottle of pumpkin juice and then opened the bag that he had brought with him and pulled out a small bottle. He pulled out two tablets and swallowed them with a swig of juice.

Albus glanced at Rose and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to ask what he had just done. He got her attention and shook his head no. When he glanced back at Scorpius, he saw that the other boy had closed his eyes.

{Scorpius' POV}

Scorpius woke up with a jolt when he felt somebody shaking his arm. When he focused on the person, he realized that it was Albus and not... Scorpius focused on what Albus was saying.

"Hey you need to get up and change. We'll be arriving in 30 minutes."

Scorpius stretched and nodded. Gathering up his school robes, he rushed to the restroom.

When they came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station, Scorpius was nervous. He clutched desperately at his bag. Somebody had already informed Scorpius that he could leave his bag on the train and that it would be in his new dorm later that night, but he had simply smiled and shook his head. When he exited the train, he felt lost. He couldn't remember what his father had said about what to do when he got to the station. After a few minutes of internally freaking out, he heard a rumbling voice. When he turned to the voice, he was surprised to see a giant of a man with a scraggly beard holding a large lantern. It took him a moment, but he recalled what his father had told him. 'Hagrid' the large mans name was Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Over here firs' years! Make ye're way over here!" Hagrid's booming voice yelled over the crowd of students. There were a lot of shouts of "Hello Professor Hagrid."

Scorpias made his way over to the giant-sized professor. When he made it over to Hagrid, he heard the man say, "Hello Albus, Rose how are Ya?" The two returned his hello and answered his question. After that Professor Hagrid counted the students and said, "Follow me to the boats."

When we got to the edge of the black lake I froze. I didn't like lakes… or any large body of water for that matter. I heard the professor yell, "two per boat, except for Malfoy". I calmly walked over to Professor Hagrid and waited for him to notice me.

"Well young Mr. Malfoy. Ya sure do look like your father. I was told that yeh weren't a big fan a water, so ye're be ridin' with me in a boat.

I nodded my head and stuttered out, "T-thank you P-professor."

The professor nodded and handed me the lantern and climbed in and then helped me climb in as well. With if a quick look around to make sure all the students were in their boats, Hagrid said something under his breath and the boats entered the water.

Authors note; I know not a lot of information there's a lot more questions than answers a few questions for Ya. What do you think happened to the Malfoy's the last three years? and do you think it has anything to do with why Scorpias stutters? And what was with the tablets? Anybody one to try and guess. And wine does Scorpias flinch when people touch him? And why doesn't he like water? Just a few things to think over until the next chapter. Thank you all for reading hope you enjoy.

Next chapter the sorting


	3. Chapter 3 the sorting

Disclaimer I don't own Herry potter the next generation all I own is the idea for this story.

Chapter 3: The Sorting

When the first years made it to the Entrance Hall, there was a man with short wavy brown hair in a set of green and black robes waiting for them. He introduced himself as Professor Vicdelsha.

He led us to a small antechamber off the Great Hall. When we had all taken seats, he explained the house system, points system and general rules of the castle. After he finished his little speech, he lined us up in alphabetical order and led us through the wide doors of the great hall.

As we walked in, I kept my eyes firmly on my feet. As we got closer to the front of the hall where the teachers table was, I overheard Rose Weasley say that her mother had told her all about the magical ceiling of the Great Hall. When we stopped, I looked up in time to see Professor Vicdelsha set a three legged stool on the platform and set a rather old, raggedy looking hat upon it. A small rip formed at the hats seam and it started to sing.

'**Oh, Oh, Oh, put me on and we will see where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in **

Ravenclaw where intelligence and creativity and wit shine, "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure".

**You might belong in Gryffindor where courage and bravery abound, "Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart". **

**If neither of these houses sound like you, you might belong in Hufflepuff where the hard working, patience and justice, and loyalty. We'll help you make your friends, "Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil".**

**Or you might belong in Slytherin where ambition, leadership and cunning abound "Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness". **

So put me on an we will see exactly where you ought to be, one more thing before I go, a message for those who have been through hardship don't let your past hold you down because if you do your just letting your demons consume you. Find a light and you will see that you will be happy.'

And with that final word the hat went silent. The professor picked up a scroll and unrolled it and began to call out names.

"RAVEN, REBECCA," a bubbly red head walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and a moment later the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table closest to my right let out a small cheer and hand claps The girl ran to a table with a yellow tablecloth and black placemats. I turned back around when the professor called out another name.

"LEE, CHYE," a boy with slightly Asian features walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed over his head and the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws let out huge cheer for their new house mate. He jumped up from the stool with a big grin on his face and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

After the hall quieted down professor Vicdelsha read the next name.

"KAYLEE, FINNING," a girl with long brown hair made her way up to the platform. The hat was placed on her head and let out a shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" She ran to a loud noisy table with a red tablecloths and gold place mats.

The Professor called out the next name.

"MALFOY, SCORPIUS,"

I took a deep breath and shook my head a bit to clear it and made my way up the three small steps. I noticed that my hands were shaking so I balled them into fists. When I sat down on the stool, I got my first look at the Great Hall. Everybody's eyes were fixed on me and I swallowed thickly as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head and covered my eyes.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Another Malfoy I presume?" I jumped when I heard the voice in my head.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out and the voice chuckled and answered my question.

"Oh young Mr. Malfoy, I am the Sorting Hat. I can see in your mind the hardships and troubles and torments you've had." The hat paused for a moment and then said, "Yes yes definitely some torment and fear but deep, deep down I can see that you are brave. And I see that you want to be different then the rest of your family. Yes I remember your father when I sat upon his head. My first thought was house of serpents. To this day I regret not looking deeper into his mind and putting him in a different house. Although he probably wouldn't have turned out the way he did if circumstances hadn't been right. He's taught you better, I can see that. I can see that you love books, but learning isn't your life's path. You're creative and loyal but the house of the badger isn't right for you. HMMM your Slytherin traits are very weak. They are pushed into the background so I don't think the house of the snakes is a good fit for you either. What about?... No I don't think so. You're a very hard placement young Mr. Malfoy. You have a few of the traits from all of the house's but I think that you will be perfect in..." "GRYFFINDOR!"

The room went silent as professor Vicdelsha removed the hat from Malfoy's head. No one clapped as Scorpius made his way to the Gryffindor table.

When he sat down the professor called out the next name. Scorpius was still in shock that the hat placed him in Gryffindor, so he didn't hear the hat shout Gryffindor two more times. The next thing Scorpius knew, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter sat down on either side of him, nor did he register the food appearing and the feast beginning.

He came back to reality when someone handed him a bowl of mashed potatoes. He looked up and smiled with a nod of gratitude to Rose who nodded and smiled back. After eating a bit of grilled chicken and some mashed potatoes with corn, Scorpius looked up to the staff table. Sitting at the staff table was the new headmaster, Headmaster Frederick, and sitting to the man's right was Deputy Headmaster Vicdelsha, the professor who called the names for the sorting.

When the feast was through, the headmaster stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome back my students, for another wonderful year. Now, there have been a few changes to the staff this year. As most of you older students would probably know, at the end of last year professor Binns finally realized that he was a ghost and decided to cross over, so we have a new teacher for his position. Please help me to welcome the newest History of Magic Professor, Professor Patil."

She stood up and waved to the students and sat back down. The headmaster chuckled and explained. "you students almost had both Patil sisters as your professors but the other Patil lady has decided to write a book about magical twins." He chuckled again before inhaling and introducing the next staff member. We clapped as a kind of short man with black hair stood up. He was dressed in a set of dark gray robes. I could see a bit of laughter in his strange reddish-pinkish eyes, he smiled at us as he began speaking.

"Hello students, I am Professor Alistair Smith, I am a Medi-Wizard from America."

There were some whispers around the hall. The professor smiled and gazed out amongst the students and spoke again. "I have a special doctorate that certifies me as a mind healer," his gaze traveled around the hall, "so this year, the school governors have asked for assistance for your resident school Medi-Witch and thought it would be a good idea to teach a class all about the mind. That is the class I will be teaching. If anybody here feels like they need to talk about anything, please don't hesitate to approach me or send me an owl." We clapped as he sat down.

The headmaster stood up and excused us for the night. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so we had the weekend to get settled in.

The rest of the Gryffindor first years and I followed the Gryffindor prefect to Gryffindor Tower where we met our head of house.

000000

Authors note; so that was my sorting, what did you think? Sorry for the lame ass sorting hat song but that was the best I could do. Thank you for reading, Talk to you later

next chapter meeting the head of house

Alden frederick


	4. Chap 4 Meeting the Head of House and Let

Chapter four: Meeting the Head of House and Letters

We walked up and around the moving staircases of the school, saw many portraits of people who whispered and waved as we walked by. We followed Prefect Molly, who I think is a Weasley, but am not sure. She led us to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

Prefect Molly gave the password, "Emerald Scar."

The portrait swung open and Prefect Molly let us all through the archway into a cozy room that she said was the common room. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before a tall blonde haired man stepped through the entrance. The room went silent as he approached the group of first years.

"Hello my new Lions, I am Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology, and am the Gryffindor head of house. I welcome you to Gryffindor house. We have several years to get to know one another, so with that said I send you off to your beds. Boys dorm is up the stairs, first door on your left. Girls the same on the right. Good night to all of my Lions and I will see you in the morning."

I started to make my way up to bed when I was shoved from behind. I stumbled and let out a sound of pain as I hit my shoulder against the door frame. I looked up to see a boy who looked a lot like Albus Potter. The boy had a contemptuous look on his face. He sneered at me and was about to say something when he was cut off by Professor Longbottom.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is everything all right?"

We both looked at the professor as he approached. He was giving Potter a "I can't believe I just saw what I saw look."

"James. Am I going to have to take points before classes even start?" The professor asked the older boy.

"No Professor Longbottom."

"Then apologize to Mr. Malfoy."

The older potter boy turned back to me and said, "Sorry Malfoy," and with that he pushed past me and went up the stairs. I winced as he touched my injured shoulder and the professor noticed.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you hurt your shoulder? Would you like to go see Madame Pomfrey?"

I shook my head ''no'' and stuttered out, "N-no p-professor I'm f-fine."

"Ok then. if you're sure. If you're shoulder starts to hurt, let me know and I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey, OK?" The professor asked. I just nodded my head and went up the stairs, and went to bed.

00000

The next morning, Scorpius woke up early to get dressed so none of his new dorm mates would see his scars. He had written a letter to his parents before going to bed and he wanted to send it off before breakfast. He didn't know the way to the owlry, so he made his way down to the common room where he sat reading over the letter for his parents until some of the other students started filing into the common room.

An older girl stood up and spoke.

"OK. First years listen up. How many of you have a letter for your family but you don't know a way to the owlry?"

All nine of us first years raised our hands. The older girl nodded.

"Okay then, here's what we're going to do. All of you get your letters and I will show you the way to the owlry."

The first years that hadn't brought their letters down with them scrambled their way back to their dorm rooms to grab their letters. When they returned, a first year girl with sandy brown hair asked the older girl who she was.

"I'm Dominique Weasley." The girl gaped at the older girl. Dominique just gave the girl a, "shut your mouth please" look.

I turned when I heard the person next to me sigh. It was Albus Potter. I gave him a questioning look, he looked back and mouthed, 'damn bloody stalkers.' I gave him a small understanding look and turned back around when the elder Weasley girl started leading us out the portrait hole.

{Malfoy Cottage}

A black owl came swooping into the kitchen window of Malfoy Cottage where a worried father waited for his son's owl. As soon as the poor bird landed on the table it was just about knocked over by the overly panicked father. The man quickly tore open the letter and began to read. He let out a sound of joy as he read what his son had written. He looked up when he heard his wife's laughter.

Astoria Malfoy was amused when she entered the kitchen. Her husband was sitting at the kitchen table reading what was obviously their sons letter. His owl was sitting on the kitchen table looking rather annoyed. She could only imagine her husband's actions, finally seeing their sons owl.

She walked over and started to pet their sons owl, Ana. "So what does he say?" She asked her husband. "I'm assuming it's something good, since you practically yelled in joy."

He blushed and cleared his throat, "Let me read it out loud." She nodded as he began to read.

'**Dear Mama, Daddy,**

The train ride was good. I sat with a bushy redheaded girl and a messy black haired boy,

Draco snorted and muttered, 'wonder who they are related to.' Astoria gave her husband a withering look and he went back to reading.

**I thought the sorting hats song was stupid sounding. The hat had a hard time trying to figure out where to place me, it said some stuff about all the house's before placing me in Gryffindor.**

**Hey daddy, you'll never guess what finally happened. Last year, I guess the ghost teacher finally realized that he was dead and decided to cross over so we have a new history teacher.**

**I just had a problem, one of the older students pushed me into the door frame...**

Draco and Astoria looked at one another for a moment before returning to their sons letter.

**... but before he could start anything our head of house Professor Longbottom interrupted.**

**He made me promise him that if my shoulder started to hurt that I would tell him so he can take me to Madame Pomfrey.**

**Well I'm tired. It's been a long day. I will talk to you both soon.**

**Love Scorp**

PS: daddy, don't worry if my shoulder starts hurting I will let the professor know so please don't worry love you, write to you soon bye.'

Draco set down the letter and rubbed his hand over his face.

Astoria spoke up, "Well let's hope that Professor Longbottom keeps Scorp away from trouble." Draco just laughed and made his way to his study.

{Potter Home}

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their kitchen. Their daughter lily sat finishing her pancakes, when a tap was heard on the kitchen window. Harry got up and opened the window.

Their son Albus' owl flew in and landed on Ginny's arm. She removed the letter from the owl's leg. Their daughter gave the owl a piece of bacon.

Ginny read their youngest sons letter.

'**Hi Mom, Dad, Lily,**

**The train ride was great. Me and Rose sat with Scorpius Malfoy. He's a quiet kid. Did you know that he doesn't have that British accent? I wonder why.**

The sorting hat placed me and Rose both in Gryffindor, Scorpius ended up in Gryffindor as well. Neville is the Gryffindor head of house. My only concern is James. I was talking with Neville last night and we saw James push Scorpius hard into the door frame. Neville approached them both and had to give James a warning and make him apologize to Scorpius.

**I think Scorpius hurt his shoulder when James pushed him. We don't start classes until Monday so I am going to try and make some friends with my dorm mates. It's late I'd better make my way to bed. **

**Write to you soon love you all, Albus.'**

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another.

Harry side and said, "It looks like we'll have to send James a letter."

Ginny smirked and said, "Have we ever told James about the howler Ron got your second year?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, realizing where Ginny was going with this.


	5. Chapter 5 starting evil plans

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter or his kids or Draco and Scorpius, all known characters in places belong to J.K. Rowling and all those other people who made all the wonderful movies

Authors note; yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that I had already posted a fifth chapter but I didn't like it made me lost on how to continue this story, so I think you all for your patience on this story,

* * *

Chapter five starting evil plans

In a safe house somewhere in Los Angeles sat a group of five men making plans to get there master's pet back, these men would be considered your local mafia but they weren't your usual gangsters no knotted all, for you see these men are would the muggles would call wizards but these wizards were known to both the wizardIng and muggles worlds.

So boss, what are we going to do about the kid? A slightly chubby man with salt and pepper hair asked.

The man at the head table laughed and glanced around at his men, first things first Johnny?

Johnny a thinner man with brown hair tied behind his head and a high ponytail sat up and answered his boss, yes? He assed,

Do we have that other child?

Johnny knotted and called '' Tutsi'' the next moment there was a 'pop' in the room, master Richards calls for Tutsi,

Yes bring the boy here, as soon as the order was given Tutsi left with another ''pop'' 2 minutes later did the house elf returne with a child struggling to break free from her grasp.

Tutsi brings master the boy he requested, as soon as Tutsi release the boy Johnny Kast a

_**''Evanesco'' **_on the boy vanishing his close and then and rapid succession he also cast a quick _**''Scourgify'' **_to clean the boy he did not want to ''play'' with the boy dirty from the boy being in the dungeon.

* * *

Later that day a package showed up to the USA's ministry of magic with a note that read

**My dear ministry,**

**You just keep trying to bring me in, the silver dragon will fall to me soon and I will have my ''pet'' back soon enough. And I hope you enjoy your little treat from me and please send my regards to the dragon. **

**Sincerely**

Kyle Martin looked up from the letter and grimaced as he opened the package. He took a quick intake of breath as he saw and smelled the contents of the package. Inside the package was an arm and leg, he growled as he stood from his desk he had a flu call to make.

* * *

Authors note ; hey guys I know it's short but I thought you guys would like to have a glimpse of my bad guy and I need your help for my next chapter. I can't figure out a good Wand for Scorpius I had two ideas, I would like to hear what you think of my Wand ideas and see if you guys can maybe come up that any better you would be greatly appreciated so please leave a comment with your idea or suggestion.

one, fairy dust and juniper

two, angel feather and redwood


	6. Chapter 6 Wand and legends

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry potter and I never will.

* * *

Chapter six Wand and legends

Dark,

Rough hands,

Whimper.

SMACK ,

Scorpius woke up with a silent screen on his lips. He had had his recurring nightmare ''again''. Scorpius grabbed his wand. He gave a wave and said ''tempests''and glowing numbers appeared in front of him that said 5:00 am, he let out a sigh knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep he grabbed the current book he was engrossed in and pulled out his mobile flashlight clicked it on to read. As Scorpius read the words he couldn't help

To think back on the day he went to Ollivanders...

**Flashback**

Scorpius led his parents through the alley, they had been shopping for Scorpius' school supplies all day and now they were heading towards Ollivanders, Scorpius was excited to get his wand, when his father and himself entered the building there was another child in front of them so they stood back to wait, it took 20 minutes before the other customer found their Wand and when the child left Mr. Ollivanders turned and smiled at young Scorpius'

''Welcome misters Malfoy, is young Mr. Malfoy here to get his wand?'' The old man assed, I'd just shyly knotted my head and my father gave an affirmative and with that Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the many shelves behind the counter, 10 minutes later the old man

returnd to the front of his shop with several boxes,

when he pulled out the first one he said, ''this is Goblin hair 1/3 Beachwood'', I'd took it and gave it a small wave my father had to duck when the windows exploded, I carefully slow only put the wand on the counter and shook my head at it, Mr. Ollivander just calmed and handed me another wand, ''this one is wolf's blood and juniper 1/2 quarter inches,'' when I waved this one I caught his hair on fire, I squeaked and my father used a spell to put Mr. Ollivanders hair out.

This went on for several minutes, it actually got too a point where the Wand maker was starting to look frustrated, I was starting to get discouraged about this, what if I couldn't find a _Wand for me? What if it didn't exist?_

_It seem like we were in the shop for several hours before Mr. Ollivander started muttering to himself, ''old... Fate... Memories... Legends...'' Was the last thing I heard from the old Wand maker before he disappeared in the piles and piles of boxes,_

_He returnd a few minutes later with a old wooden chest when he sat the chest down onto the counter I could feel something radiating from the box, when he opened the box he smiled reverently down at the Wand that I could see was nestled in two the bed of blue fabric. He slowly _

_picked the wand up from where it had been nestled in the fabric and turned to me and handed the Wand and two my eager hand, _and said, ''redwood, ¾ inches with a core of memory strand, Baby's breath and Eglantine Rose, good for defense or healing, Mr. Malfoy,'' _as soon as the wand was nestled firmly in my grip, a gold ribbon came shooting out of the wand, my face broke out in a face splitting grin, and my father chuckled, we turned to Mr. Ollivander as he cleared his throat._

''My dear Ladd,'' he started, that Wand is very old, older then the founders of Hogwarts.'' My jaw hit the floor as Mr. Ollivander said that the wand in my hand was older then Hogwarts's founders

''There is a legend that goes with that Wand'', there was a witch whose name was sockerra, sockerra Heliotrope, sockerra was a Wandmaker in futile Japan, and she had a sister who's name was Anemone Heliotrope who was a dream Seer, well Anemone Saul something that she wasn't telling anybody not even her sister, but she did commission her sister to make a Wand out of redwood, Baby's breath, Eglantine Rose, and a memory strand from her mind. The legend goes shortly after the Wand was completed Anemone was attacked. She managed to escape her attackers using her untapped magical skills, but she did not come from the altercation unharmed, she was able to leave her sister with this one thing before she went on to the afterlife, the Wand must be protected until the right dream Seer comes to claim it, and his prophecy shall be for fill, nobody knows what the prophecy is or was four when she had it, but her sister new that that was the memory that she had incorporated into the Wand, that you now hold in your hands. I stood there and shock glancing from my father to the Wandd I held gingerly in my hand,

the legend goes on to say that after her sister's death sockerra fell into a depression that almost took her life several times, she tried to duplicate the Wand that she had made for her sister but all of her other attempts failed besides two other Wand's that nobody to day nose the Wand's core's but we do know that she used redwood in her other two, when she passed the three Wand's were taken by her children in Los through the stream of time. This one was only found at the end of the second wizarding war, and since then many people have tried to hold it but you're the first person that the Wand hasn't burned or turned into a fish. I chuckled at that and my father paid the 14 galleons and to sickles, and we left the shop.

**End of flashback**

Around 6:30 his dorm mates started to stirr, he put his book away and opened up his curtains to see Albus stretching, Scorpius smiled and said a ''go'od m'or'ning'' when Albus yond and smiled at him,

'g morning, Albus's asleep Ruffin voice said. Scorpius got out of bed in should retch a four gathering his bathroom kicked and one of his school ropes, and disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for his first day of classes.

* * *

Authors note; yes! I've finally finished the Wand and legend chapter, Yang! That's one headache down and more to go. Now it's time for what I'm dreading the most classes. I am seriously freaking out about this next chapter I have no idea how to write a classroom chapter and I need to get out information about the bad guy in this, [groans],** hey my fantastic readers I'm asking for help, I need help finding information about that German wizard that Dumbledore's defeated, I would write his name but I'm too lazy to go find it on the Internet and I need dates for when Voldemort attacked the potter's.** So any help you guys can give me would be great just leave it in a review please because I can't start even writing a next chapter until I get this information, so please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7 class's and panic atta

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry potter, I just like giving the next generation a chance to bloom

Authors note; hi everyone, it's been so very, very, long since I have posted anything to any of my stories, this next chapter was hard for me even with only the basics that I did, I have never, ever, before roe a clash room setting so I had to think about what I was going to do and say. This is sort of a early birthday present to me, my birthdays tomorrow, **the big 21, **so I've been really excited and thought I would give myself to present of updating each of my stories and I had been working on this chapter for a while so here you go, please enjoy.

Chapter seven first morning of class's and small panic attacks

As Scorpius made his way down to the great hall for breakfast him and Albus started talking about which classes they were most looking forward to, ''well Scorpius I'm looking forward to defense and potions, what classes are you must looking forward to?'' He assed.

''mmm... IthinkImustbelookingforwardto,healing,historyandde fense.''

Albus raised his eyebrow and said, the only thing I understood was that you were looking forward two healing, besides that I had no idea, I think I heard something about history in their? But I could be Imistaken. Before Scorpius could reply rose joined them and started speaking at was Scorpius thought must of been 100 miles per minute.

''OAlI'msoexcitezaboutstartingclassestodayareyou excited?OandgoodmorningScorpius.''

Scorpius turned to Albus with a raised eyebrow. ''She said that she was excited for classes to start today, and Ast if I was excited, and she said hello to you. He told his blond friend in a slightly bored tone shaking his head at his Cousins behavior.

Scorpius shyly turned to rose and muttered a. ''Goodmorningrose,'' before getting some food to fill his empty belly. Scorpius gazed at the selection of breakfast foods and picked out a piece of reason toast with some strawberry jelly on it, a fruit salad with plenty of watermelon and raspberries, and a granola breakfast bar, with a small glass of water.

{Switch to roses POV}

Rose glared as she solve the breakfast that the two boys had put on their plates, she had inherited her mother's asessiveness about eating right, she could see that even though Scorpius' wasn't eating much he at least had a bit of grain, some fruit [and whenever you consider a breakfast bar to be under,] she scowled as she turned to her Cousins plate, a small bowl of chocolate cereal, to fried eggs, and about seven pieces of bacon, with a tall glass of pumpkin juice, she scowled again as she turned to her own breakfast, a small bowl a mixed fruit a tall glass of milk, and a whole grain waffle, with sugar free sirup. Happen sooner meal she got pulled into a conversation with some of the other first year girls.

[Back to normal POV]

Scorpius was just finishing his fruit salad when their head of house, professor longbottom made his way over to the Gryffindor table, when Scorpius' was handed his schedule, he noticed that his first class of the day was potions, Scorpius finished his water and breakfast bar before gathering up his school bag and making his way down into the dungeons where potions was with professor

Khrissic.

When Scorpius entered the potions lab he took a seat in the back of the room nearest to the door, and waited for the professor to start, it took about 5 minutes for all the kids to make it to their seats before the professor started speaking.

''Good morning class, as you are aware I'm your potions professor, professor Khrissic'' she said gazing out into the sea of eager first years, she was happy to see that her group of eager first year Gryffindor Ravenclaw class was settling down nicely. ''Now your first year of potions you will not be brewing anything'' she said as a bunch of groans and some size came from the class, ''instead you'll be learning the theory behind potion making and learning about the ingredients in what they're pros and cons would be in a potion.''

And with that she had is get out are quill and parchment and start writing down ingredients and alphabetical order. After potions class Scorpius's necks class was charms, the professor had them read their charms book, charms for beginners. After charms class was transfiguration

the class was surprised that when they enter the transfiguration classroom that professor Vicdellsha wasn't in there, but a medium size brown lab, whom was sitting in front of the professors desk, once we all took a seat and were seeded quietly the dog stood up swiftly and made its way to the teachers chair behind the desk and jumped up in two the seat behind it, we blinked are eyes rapidly as the brown lab son only transformed from a brown lab to are professor smiling at us behind the desk, after a few moments of stunned astonishment we began to Clap for are teachers transformation.

'' I'm glad you all enjoyed my transformation'' he said gazing out amongst the students ''now transfiguration is a hard lesson to learn it takes concentration and will, you have to be able to visualize what you want to happen, not just wave your wand all willy nilly, now two start off the year we will be reading about the art of chance figuring something into something else, please get out your book and read chapter one and chapter two,'' and with that the professor made his way too his desk as we pulled out our transfiguration books.

Before I knew it it was lunchtime, I packed up my bad with my book and parchment that I had made some notes on and made my way out of the classroom, when I got to the great hall I sat my bad down and sat down at the table, I grabbed a small Turkey Samwhich in an apple, but before I could eat by had to take my supplements, when I reached into my bad I couldn't find my pill bottle, it was nowhere to be found when I looked I could see a small hole just big enough for my pill bottle to slip out of, I swallowed thickly knowing that I needed to take my medicine before I ate, I didn't know what to do, I was starting to panic I had no idea where my medicine bottle could be, I had been all over the castle this morning, just as my breathing started to become ragged I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that calmly led me out of the great hall, when I looked up reddishpinkish eyes we're looking gently down at me,

''What is the matter young one?'' the Professor Assed the young first year griffindoor as he led him to the hospital wing.

''M-m- my medicationissomemissing'' Scorpius' tried to say to the professor, calmed down little one the professor said and then you can tell me calmly what the problem is, although the professor thought if he's read the young Gryffindors file right then he knew that the young griffindoor he led to the hospital wing was none other than Scorpius Malfoy, the young boy was one of the reasons he was here, he knew the story of the young Malfoy its past.

When they got to the hospital wing, the hospital matron met them at the entrants of the hospital wing and led them to of bed for the young child to lay down why she fetched the necessary things, when the matron returned she had a calmingdraft in her hand, I helped her get the young one to sit up while she slowly got the boy to drink the calmingdraft, once the boy was calm I assed him again what happened, when Scorpius' told me that he had lost his supplements, I could understand why the boy had slipped into a minor panic attack, with a quick ''Accio Scorpius' medicine bottle'' I was able to give the boy back his medicine and ''said that is one charm he should learn in case this ever happened again,'' after the medi-which and I gave him a look over we made sure he ate something before slipping him a mild sleepingdraft before leaving him to rest, I sent a message to professor longbottom to meet me in the headmasters office

Authors note; if you guys can think of some names and send them to me in a review that would be amazing, because I couldn't think of the name for my charms professor or my defense professor and if anybody can give me some tips about how to write a mafia let me know. OK now I'm gonna go work on... mmm?... Emerald eyes or the last fairy, you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
